REGALOS NAVIDEÑOS
by Helen Karlray
Summary: En las épocas navideñas la mayoría se entusiasma por los regalos, pero los otros que no somos tan despreocupados sufrimos por no saber que regalar al ser que más amamos. HIRO7NOWAKI


_**Regalos navideños**_

Disclamber: los personajes no me pertenecen y forcé mi cerebro a escribir algo al respecto de las fechas así que no esperen demasiado.

Narración de Hiroki

"aaa" lo que se dice

En las épocas navideñas la mayoría se entusiasma por los regalos, pero los otros que no somos tan despreocupados sufrimos por no saber que regalar al ser que más amamos

Siempre es lo mismo.

Cada año es igual

Ya estoy harto de esta situación

Cada navidad Nowaki llega con las manos llenas de regalos espectaculares que me da con desapego y felicidad.

Se gasta una fortuna en presentes para mi y yo nunca le regalo nada, él siempre sonríe cada vez que abro uno de sus obsequios diciéndome que su mejor regalo es hacerme feliz, pero eso es una tontería.

El año pasado me regalo un traje sastre, un suéter, dulces, además de preparar una exquisita cena romántica con velas y vino y llenar todo el departamento con pétalos de rosas. Cada año se esmera en darme algo y yo odio que lo haga se lo digo, pero no importa lo que haga cada año es igual o peor.

No me siento mal por sus regalos, tiene un gusto increíble, por su puesto no por nada le guste yo. Pero no es bueno que gaste lo que no tiene en esas tonterías y… y lo peor es que yo nunca le doy nada. Además de una noche de pasión en la que me veo envuelto y me dejo llevar como siempre.

Falta una semana para la dichosa fecha y sigo pensando qué hacer, aún tengo clases por lo que me doy ideas con los intercambios que se dan los muchachos, pero… pero ningún chocolate o peluche compensa todo el cariño que Nowaki me profesa.

Es demasiado tierno e inocente, es como una chiquilla enamorada y yo soy un amargado sin remedio, no tengo nada que ofrecer… nunca lo tuve aun así él me quiere y me sigue como un cachorro, no sé que hacer, cada vez que lo pienso las ideas se agolpan en mi cerebro y ninguna es ni remotamente útil.

Los días pasan y yo sigo sin saber que hacer, su cara refleja que tiene preparado algo grande, yo en cambio sigo angustiándome por tener las manos vacías.

Hay llegado el fatídico día, despierto con un terrible dolor de cabeza, ayer le tocó guardia en el hospital por lo que no volvió a casa, fue una noche más como cualquier otra pero el frío penetró mi piel, el insomnio invadió mi mente, en algún momento de la madrugada al fin me quede dormido. Ahora el dolor de cabeza no me deja pensar.

La tarde cayó demasiado rápido, aun me encuentro sentado en el piso frente a una hoja casi en blanco, el sonido de la puerta me obliga a terminarla con trazos torpes y pensamientos absurdos, los dobleces son escuetos y descuidados. Tomo la pequeña carta entre mis manos, la oculto cuando veo entrar a mi pareja por la puerta con un gran ramo de rosas en una mano y en la otra varias bolsas de regalo

"Hiro-chan" me saluda dejando todo sobre el sillón y abrazándome "te extrañe" su maravillosa sonrisa, su dulce voz, su aroma, el calor de su cuerpo, mi cerebro comienza a apagarse, me dejo llevar. Sus besos me envuelven en esa bruma de placer enajenado.

"espera" alcanzo a decir antes de perder completamente el control. Se detiene sin dejar de abrazarme, sus manos sigues recorriendo mi espalda mientras me mira a los ojos.

"yo" trago saliva tratando de controlar mi respiración "yo también te tengo algo" alcanzo a decir, extiendo mi mano con mi carta arrugada, el la toma y me mira extrañado.

"¿es mi regalo?" me pregunta con inocencia, me muerdo el labio y asiento con la cabeza, se escucha tan infantil que tengo que aguantar para no arrojarme a sus brazos.

Con cuidado desenvuelve el burdo papel y comienza a leer.

_Nowaki_

_Lo único que puedo hacer, es darte algo en lo que soy bueno, la literatura, así te escribí un a carta, es obvio puesto que la tienes en las manos y la estas leyendo, lo siento es estúpido, pero no sé que más hacer, si pienso mucho en ti me dan una ganas irrefrenables de salir corriendo a tu encuentro, estrecharte en mis brazos y fundirnos en un beso que termine en la cama. Pero soy tan torpe que no sé que hacer, pasaron los días y no encontré la solución, así que estoy aquí a unos minutos de que entres como siempre con tu enorme sonrisa llamándome por ese "apodo" con el que sólo tu me llamas. El eco de tu voz me excita, tu sólo recuerdo me entorpece, me cuesta trabajo concentrarme. _

_Es algo simple, lerdo y sin sentido, pero así es como yo soy también, no sé como es que me quieres, aun no lo entiendo, después de tanto tiempo no lo he llegado a explicar, pero sé muy bien lo que siento y que lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi cariño pues no sé como viviría sin ti. Han pasado demasiados años y nunca te había dicho lo mucho que te necesito, siempre pensé que tú me perseguías, que tú peleabas por superarme pero en realidad siempre me apoyaste, gracias a ti yo podía continuar, tú eres mi fuerza y mi esperanza, por ti sentí que la vida tenia sentido, por ti mi corazón supo lo que era sentir el amor real_

_Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte que me frustra no poder siquiera explicar una parte de este sentimiento. _

_Pero esto es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer, tómalo o tiralo es lo mismo, sólo quería que este año al menos no fuera yo el único que recibiera presentes_

_Perdóname por ser tan egoísta, pero no sé que te podía regalar. Lo último que me queda por decir es que te deseo unas felices fiestas mi querido Nowaki._

_Hiro-Chan_

_Pd. Las manchas que vez en la hoja es de agua, no creas que son lagrimas, eh!._

Su mirada se clava al final de la hoja, sé que ha terminado de leerla, tiembla ligeramente, yo estoy aterrado, quizá fue demasiado simple, quizá no le agrado, quizá…no sé que pudo ser pero me aterra, me mira con sus ojos llorosos.

Lo tomo de las manos arrugando de nuevo la página.

"Te amo" le digo, mis lágrimas caen. El me abraza fuerte y me besa los cabellos

"nunca lo habías dicho" reitera

Tomando conciencia de mis actos, en tantos años juntos nunca pronuncie esas palabras.

"yo también te amo" me dice antes de fundirnos de nuevo en un beso, caemos en la alfombra sus manos recorren mi piel, me pierdo en la tormenta de sentimientos, después de decir esas simples palabras me siento más lleno que nunca.

"este es el mejor regalo que hubieses podido darme" me susurra antes de envolverme con su cuerpo.

" Te amo, Te amo, Te amo" digo sin control perdiéndome de nuevo en el tifón

_-para mi que soy tan simple un par de palabras me han hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo-_

nota escrita a tinta en la parte de atrás de una arrugada carta guardada en el fondo de un cajón

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**_: SOBRE ACTUADA, SIMPLE, PREDECIDLE, lo sé pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió, exprimí mi cerebro para sacar algo al menos decente, me disculpo porque sólo obtuve esto.

Amo a esta pareja, pero tengo problemas existenciales para escribir como Nowaki, porque yo soy igual a Hiroki, en serio igual de iracunda e infantil. Tampoco sé expresar mis emociones y demás…ahhh necesito un Nowaki, quizá por eso amo tanto a esta pareja, porque me identifico al 100% con hiro-chan.

Saludo y gracias por leer.


End file.
